Kung Fu Panda - the true story
by LadyPeach7
Summary: 1000 years ago was the age of the Dragon Warrior. He was betrayed by the people, whom he swore to protect. From this betrayal, he let imprisoned his spirit by his Mistress Shory in a scroll, which was called the Dragon Scroll. For 1000 years.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: 1000 years ago, superstition and the sword ruled the Chinese empire. The times were dark, full of terror and fear, it was the age of the Dragon Warrior. He trained at day. At night he was a protector. He was betrayed by the people, whom he swore to protect. From this betrayal, he let imprisoned his spirit by his Mistress Shory in a scroll, which was called the Dragon Scroll. For 1000 years.

1000 years later…

In Jade palace an old red panda Shifu playing a flute. He is surrounded by the bushes and trees that nestle between the Palace buildings. Stealthy dark shapes move in the foreground. Shifu still playing and seems oblivious.

Five figures explode from the undergrowth simultaneously diving on Shifu.

Shifu moves like lightning. The flute now wielded like a staff. He deflects, blocks, dodges and parries the attackers. The Five roll and pick themselves up, turning to face Shifu, who is now standing poised ready for their next move.

Shifu: Well done, students... if you were trying to disappoint me.

He uses his flute to correct the Five's technique.

Shifu: Tigress, you need more ferocity. Monkey, greater speed.

Each of the Five bows respectfully as their name is mentioned.

Shifu: Crane, height. Viper, subtlety. Mantis….

Shifu suddenly points the flute at a scared palace goose.

Zeng: Master Shifu!

Shifu: *impatiently* What?!

Zeng: *startled* Aah! It's Master Oogway. He wants to see you.

Shifu looks up concerned and strides purposefully down the hallway, which is lined with palace geese.

Candles, incense, and smoke fill the room. The door bursts open, the candles flicker.

Shifu: *enters* Master Oogway? You summoned me! *bows, then looks up without unbowing.

Shifu: Is something wrong?

Reveal Master Oogway... a wise, old tortoise.

Oogway: Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?

Shifu: So... nothing's wrong?

Oogway: Well, I didn't say that.

Shifu looks up, concerned. Oogway opens his mouth... and blows out a candle. And another candle. And another.

Finally, Shifu uses his Kung Fu to blow them all out. Oogway smiles knowingly.

Shifu: You were saying?

Oogway: I have had a vision... Tai Lung will return.

Shifu looks stricken.

FLASHBACK

Quick, impressionistic images of Shifu battling a large, shadowy figure (Tai Lung).

PRESENT

Shifu is rattled. He looks at the claw marks that still scar the wall and quickly looks away. But he regains his composure.

Shifu: That is impossible. He is in prison.

Oogway: Nothing is impossible.

Shifu makes a split decision.

Shifu: Zeng!

Zeng comes flying in.

Shifu: *gets in his face* Fly to Chogun Prison and tell them to double the guards, double their weapons. Double everything! Tai Lung does not leave that prison!

Zeng: Yes, Master Shifu.

The goose flies off, but... SMACK! He hits a column. Then he is off. Oogway walks toward to the Moon Pool, away from Shifu.

Oogway: One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it.

Shifu: We have to do something. We can't just let him march on the valley, and take his revenge! He'll, he'll-

Oogway looks into the water of the Moon Pool.

Oogway: Your mind is like this water, my friend. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear.

Shifu and Oogway stare into the pool. Oogway settles the water, revealing the reflection of an intricately carved dragon clutching a scroll in its mouth.

Shifu: The Dragon Scroll...

Oogway: It is time.

Shifu: But who? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become... the Dragon Warrior?!

Oogway: *thinks and finally says* I don't know.

?: BUT I KNOW IT!

Shifu and Oogway turn around in the direction of the voice.


	2. Chapter 2

An old female red panda stood in the floor of the hall of the heroes. She walked supple to Oogway and Shifu and bowed.

?: Master Oogway! Master Shifu! I am honored to be here! I am Mistress Shory!

Oogway, who was 1000 years old, remembered!

Oogway: Shory! Are you the Shory, who was the Mistress of the dragon warrior 1,000 years ago?

Shory: Yes, Master Oogway!

Shifu: That's impossible! You should be dead! No one, except Master Oogway, can live so long!

Shory: *smiled and showed a jade necklace* This necklace gives me the eternal youth! But we're not talking about me, but about the Dragon Warrior! 1000 years ago was the age of the Dragon Warrior. I trained him in the day and at night he protected the valley. But he was betrayed by the people, he wanted to protect! From this betrayal, he begged me to imprison his spirit for 1,000 years in this Dragon Scroll. And now, after 1000 years, I will bring him back to life!

Shifu: You mean, that the Dragon Warrior is in this scroll? Did I understand you right?

Shory: Yes, Master Shifu! I beg you, Master Oogway, to arrange a festival for the Dragon Warrior.

Oogway: *smiled* Your wish will be fulfilled, Shory!

Shory: Thank you, Master Oogway! *bowed*

3 hours later...

A throngs of Villagers are streaming into the arena. A couple bunny kids ran by.

Bunny fan 1: Yippee!

Bunny fan 2: I'm a Kung Fu warrior!

Bunny fan 3: Me too!

In the Jade Palace on the Arena Platform, Oogway, Shifu and Shory reached the bottom of the palace stairs and a Palace Pig banged a gong.

Shifu: It is an historic day, isn't it,Master Oogway?

Oogway: Yes, and one I feared I would not live to see. Are your students ready to greet the Dragon Warrior?

Shifu: Yes, Master Oogway.

Oogway: Verry good!

Shory: *held the Dragon Scroll, walked to Shifu and smiled* Now know this, Master Shifu. When the Dragon Warrior is awakened, he will not only bring peace to the Valley, but also to you.

As Shifu contemplated what this could mean, Shory and Oogway started walking off. Shifu quickly joined to them, as they head towards the roaring crowd below.

Palace Pig: *banged the gong* Let the festival begin!

Shifu: *spoke* Citizens of the Valley of Peace! It is my great honor to present to you... Tigress! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis! The Furious Five! The Five jumped into the middle of the ring.

Crowd: *applauded* Yeaaaaaaaaah...!

Shifu: Before Mistress Shory wakes the Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five will demonstrate a battle to honor of the Dragon Warrior! Warriors, prepare for the battle!

The Five were preparing for battle.

5 minutes later after the battle...

Shory: It's time, Master Oogway!

Oogway: *looked at Shifu*

Shifu nodded and motioned for the Five to gather in the center of the ring.

Shifu: *spoke* Citizens of the Valley of Peace! Mistress Shory will now reawaken the Dragon Warrior!

Shory opened slowly the Dragon Scroll as ceremonial drums start to play. She began to sing an old spell.

Shory:

Chinese

Lóng zhànshì ó lóng zhànshì

Tīng dào wǒmen de hūyù nǐ lái zhěngjiù wǒmen

Suízhe shíjiān de tuīyí, zài kōngjiān

Jiù xiàng nǐ lái yī chǎng fēngbào

Wǒmen de shǒuhù tiānshǐ

Lóng zhànshì ó lóng zhànshì

Rénmen yǐjīng wàngjìle zìjǐ de fènnù

Tāmen de línghún réngrán chōngmǎnle kǒngjù

Wǒ dǎogào wéi rénmín wèi wǒ chàng

Zhè shǒu gē shìhé nǐ.

English

Dragon Warrior oh Dragon Warrior

Hear our call for you to save us

Over time, over space

Like a storm you come

Our guardian angel

Dragon Warrior oh Dragon Warrior

The people have forgotten their anger

But their souls are still filled with fear

I shall pray for the people as I sing

This song for you.

The Dragon Scroll enlightened and a golden lightning shot out of the scroll. The lightning hit the center of the arena and a strong hurricane formed! Hurricane exploded and a bright light appeared. All were blinded by the bright light, so they closed their eyes! When the lights went out, all opened their eyes and in front of them was a big fat panda.

Shory: *smiled proudly and whispered* He is back!

Shifu and the Five were to shocked.

Panda: *stood up, looked around and noticed Shory. He walked to her and bowed* I'm back, Mistress Shory!


	3. Chapter 3

Short: *began to cry with pride* My roly-poly is back! *ran down and hugged him* Welcome back, Po!

Po: *smiled and hugged her back* Thank you, Shory!

Oogway: *went down the stairs, walked to Po, grabbed his hand and holds it up for all to see* The Dragon Scroll has brought us the Dragon Warrior!

Five: What?

Shifu: What?

Po: *facepalm* Oh, man! I should have known that!

The pig banged the gong.

The crowd goes wild! They cheer! They scream! Confetti falls! A palanquin is carried past Shifu.

Shifu: Stop! Wait! Who told you to...?

Po was lifted with great effort on the palanquin. He was carried off. Shifu elbowed his way urgently through the thronging crowd to get to Oogway.

Shifu: Master Oogway, wait! That flabby panda can't possibly be the answer to our problem. This must be a misunderstanding!

Oogway: There are no misunderstandings! *looked at Shory* Right, Shory?

Shory: *smiled benignly, when suddenly a crash was heard*

The palanquin was collapsed under Po.

Shifu looked at Oogway. Oogway just smiled.

A squad of burly pigs rushed in and hoisted Po, the palanquin, and the Geese onto their shoulders, and they headed off for the Jade Palace. Stunned, Shifu watched, with an open mouth, them go.

Shory: *giggled* Master Shifu! Close your mouth, otherwise it stays that way! *followed the geese and Po*

Shifu: *looked with open mouth after her* Ba ba ba ba ba... This woman drives me crazy!

Prison Night

A huge prison was carved into the side of a frozen mountain. Fifteen stories of iron and rock. No windows. One door - was locked, bolted and sealed tight. Rhinoceros guards in armor patrol the perimeter.

Zeng, the palace goose, flied into frame and a Rhino spotted him in the distance. He landed, slided on the ice and crashed into the gate. The rhinos pointed their spears at him.

Zeng: Wait, wait, wait! I bring a message from Master Shifu.

The doors creak opened. The terrified goose peered in.

Commander: *read the message* What?! Double the guard?! Extra precautions?! Your prison may not be adequate!

The Goose quaked in fear. Rhinos surrounded him, stared daggers at him. The Commander snapped the scroll shut.

Commander: You doubt my prison's security?

Zeng: Absolutely not. Shifu does. I'm just the messenger.

Commander: I'll give you a message for your Master Shifu.

On a bridge...

Commander: Escape from Chogun Prison is impossible!

The Goose was awed by the cavernous prison.

Zeng: Whoa...

The goose looked over the bridge's edge. The prison went down a long ways. The commander hit the goose on the back.

Commander: Impressive, isn't it?

A feather from the goose drifted down the prison.

Zeng: Yes, very impressive. It's very impressive.

Commander: One way in, one way out, one thousand guards, and one prisoner.

Zeng: Yes, except that prisoner is Tai Lung.

At the elevator…

Commander: Take us down.

Several guard rhinos let the goose and the commander down. The commander grabbed the chain and shaked the elevator, trying to scare the goose.

Zeng: What are you doing?!

The commander just laughed. The elevator finally landed, sended an echo throughout the prison.

At doors…

A number of doors unlocked, one after the other. Finally, a drawbridge was lowered out onto an island.

Zeng: Oh my...

Commander: Behold, Tai Lung.

Zeng: I'll um...I'm just gonna wait right here.

Commander: It's nothing to worry about. It's perfectly safe.

He shoved the goose out ahead of him.

Zeng: Oof!

Commander: Crossbows! At the ready!

Zeng: Crossbows?!

They approached Tai Lung, a giant, muscular snow leopard bounded in a giant piece of tortoise shell armor and chains. He barely registered signs of life. The commander walked right up to him.

Commander: Hey, tough guy, did you hear? The Dragon Warrior, is awake and is not you!

The goose couldn't believe it.

Zeng: What are you doing?! Don't get him mad.

Commander: What's he gonna do about it? I've got him completely immobilized.

The commander stomped on Tai Lung's tail. The goose flinched. But Tai Lung doesn't react.

Commander: Awww. Did I step on the witty kitty's tail? Awww.

Tai Lung doesn't move. His eyes stared coldly straight ahead.

Zeng: I'm good. I've seen enough. I'm gonna tell Shifu he's got nothing to worry about.

Commander: No, he doesn't.

Zeng: Okay, I'll tell him that. Can we please go now?

The commander started to walk back to the elevator. The goose  
hurried after him.

The goose's feather fluttered into frame. It landed right in front of Tai Lung.

His eyes opened. Tai Lung grabbed the feather with his tail.


	4. Chapter 4

Using the goose's feather to pick the lock, Tai Lung busted free from his armor. An alarm rings out! The commander ran to the ledge, the Goose right behind him.

Zeng: What's happening?!

The goose looked over the edge and saw Tai Lung at the bottom of the pit. The doors creak opened. The terrified goose peered in. Tai Lung struggled with his shackles.

Commander: Fire crossbows!

Tai Lung used the incoming spears to break his shackles and then managed to kick the spears back up into the walls, creating a makeshift staircase.

Zeng: Tai Lung is free! I must warn Shifu!

The commander stopped the goose up.

Commander: You're not going anywhere. And neither is he.

Zeng: Let go of me!

Commander: *to guards* Bring it up!

The winch turned and the elevator starts to rise. A rhino guard tried to reach it, but just missed.

Zeng: He's coming this way!

Commander: He won't get far! *to guards* Archers!

Leaping across the spears, Tai Lung catched the elevator as the volley of arrows flied down past him. The guards cut the rope and the elevator crashed back down to the bottom of the pit. Tai Lung swinged up from the bottom of the elevator house and catched the guards by surprise. He grabbed the chain and jumped over the edge and swinged around, launched himself up to the next tier, disappearing into the shadows. Tai Lung landed on a bridge, fought his way through, finally reached the top tier, where the commander and the rest of the Rhino army awaited.

Zeng: We're dead. So very, very dead.

The commander hushed the goose.

Commander: *to goose* Heh heh...not yet we're not! Now!

Archers set off charged on the ceiling. Massive stalactites crashed down and the bridge began to crumble. Tai Lung leaped across the crumbling debris and attempted one last huge jump towards the commander. But he fell short, claws scraped and sparking against the rock wall. The commander laughed maniacally. On his way down, Tai Lung looked up and saw a fuse burned down to the last group of explosives. He leaped across the raining debris up to the ceiling of the cavern. He grabbed a hold of the dynamite, fell and slinged it ahead of him at the guards.

Zeng: Can we run now?

Commander: Yes.

The door blasted open and Rhinos flew everywhere. The goose hit the ground. The commander's horn prosthetic fell in front of him.

Zeng: Nuuu... Urggg...

Tai Lung picked up the Goose by the throat.

Zeng: URRK!

Tai Lung: I'm glad Shifu sent you. I was beginning to think I had been forgotten.

With a creepy tenderness, Tai Lung smoothed the Goose's ruffled feathers.

Tai Lung: Fly back there and tell them...the real Dragon Warrior is coming home.

Tai Lung threw the Goose into the air and he fluttered off. Lightning striked.

In the Jade Palace...

Crowd: *chanted* Dragon Warrior! Dragon Warrior!

Po was ushered and Shory closed the doors. They were alone.

Shory: *walked to him and smiled* I'm so happy that you're back, Po!

Po: *sighed* I'm not really happy! *sat down on the ground*

Shory: *comforted him* Aww, Po! The bad times are over now! The people have changed!

Po remembered the past. As the villagers exiled him from the village, because they felt that he was too powerful.

Po: *screamed* Arrrg! It hurts so much! I'm afraid to trust them! I'm afraid that the past will repeat.

Shory: *tried to calm him down* Po, please!

Po: I don't belong here, Shory! This place is my past! And the longer I'm here, the more it hurts!

?: Then leave!

Po and Shory turned around and noticed Shifu.

Shifu: You are the legendary Dragon Warrior? This must be a joke!

Shory: *glared at him* Master Shifu! How could you say that?

Po: *facepalm* It begins well!

Shory: Po! Let me do that! *walked to Shifu* Master Shifu! You have no right to insult my student! Otherwise, the teacher will cut everyone the eyes out for her protege!

Shifu: *grinned amused and walked very close to her face, so that the nose tips touched* Well, well! *lifted her chin*

Shory's eyes widened and she blushed.

Shifu: *looked seductive in her green eyes* Repeat, what you said!

Shory: *blushed even more* I... I said...!

Po: *rolled his eyes* Hey, you two! I think I disturb you! So get a room!

Shory: *pushed Shifu and cleared her throat* Äämm... Äämm! Master Shifu! These attempted rapprochement don't work!

Shifu: *grinned* Of course not! You're too old for that!

Shory: *looked at him shocked* What?

Shifu: I am not interested in a 1000-year-old woman!

Shory: *growled angry* What?

Shifu: Now you're deaf? No wonder for a 1000-year-old woman!

Po: Hey, don't insult my Mistress!

Shifu: *looked angry at him* Watch out how you speak to me, Panda! Otherwise, I can be very uncomfortable!

Shory: If you touch my student, then ...!

Shifu: *grinned* What then?

Shory: Then I will do that! *screamed* Aaaaaaaaaaah!

The doors opened and Oogway came in.

Oogway: What's going on?

Shory: *played actress* Master Oogway! *sniff* Master Shifu has tried to seduce me!

Shifu: *looked in shock at her* Whaaaat? *looked at Oogway* That's not true, Master Oogway!

Oogway: Shifu, really! *smiled cheeky* Get a room!

Po: That's what I said!

Shifu and Shory: Shut up!

Po: *rolled his eyes* Ok, sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

The doors of the palace opened and Zeng went inside.

Shifu: Oh, Zeng. Excellent. I could use some good news right now.

Zeng: *said* I have good and bad news, Master Shifu! The bad news is, that Tail Lung has broken out!

Shifu: *shocked* What? And what's the good news?

Zeng: Emm ... The good news is, that I'm still alive!

Shifu: *yelled* This is not funny, Zeng!

Zeng: I'm sorry, that I'm still alive, Master Shifu!

Po: *laughed* Ha ha ha ha ha!

Shifu: *facepalm* I'm surrounded by idiots! Tai Lung has broken out and they laugh!

Shory: And our only hope is the Dragon Warrior.

Shifu: *yelled* The panda?

Shory: *yelled back* Yes, the panda!

Shifu: *looked at Oogway* Master Oogway, please. Let my students stop Tai Lung. This is, what I've trained them for.

Shory: *yelled at him* No! It is not the destiny of your students to defeat Tai Lung. It is his. *dramatically pointed at Po, but he was gone*

Shory: Where'd he go? *she lowered her hand in frustration and headed after Po*

Shifu: *grinned* A great Dragon Warrior! Really!

Shory: *growled* Shut up! *ran after Po*

Po ran away from the compound. He checked over his shoulder, turned back... Shory landed right in front of him.

Shory: You cannot leave! A real warrior never quits!

Po: Watch me! *tried to maneuver around Shory, but was redirected back* Come on! Why should I protect the villagers from Tai Lung? After what they did to me?

Shory: You'll protect them, because you are the Dragon Warrior! * pushed Po back*

Po: Ow! Yes, I'm the Dragon Warrior. But I will not protect the village. I don't trust them anymore! They had done me wrong!

Shory poked him again, but this time fell Po on his back.

Shory: Yes, they have! But now I ask you to trust them, as they now trust you!

Po: I will not trust them and I will not protect them!

Shory: *yelled at him* Then you have sentenced them all to death!

Po: *yelled back* Then so be it!

Shory: *yelled* You can't do that! That is not you!

Po: What goes around, comes around.

Shory: Po, please! Open your heart!

Po: *sighed heavily* I can't, Shory!

Shory: Do it for me! Make me proud! I'm like your own mother! You will not disappoint your mother, right?

Po: *turned around* I...

Shory: Think about it, Po! The people have changed in 1000 years! *walked away*

Po looked depressed down at the Valley and began to sing.

Po:  
I protected them  
I risked my life for them  
And as thanks I was exiled  
When I think of the past  
I get a little tense.

The stars shine brightly in the sky tonight  
No traces can be seen of hate and fight  
A frightened valley and I'm the Dragon Warrior.  
The gong, he bangs just like my heart full of fear  
I have no choice, so I'll stay here.

I will forgive them  
I will risk my heart for the second time  
I must have no fear  
I must trust them again  
But I don't let it be  
That they see  
the real me!

I let go of the past  
I now let go of the load  
My compassion is boundless.  
I let go of the fear  
Because my new life begins here  
Just as I once protected the valley  
Am I again ready  
And the fears left me  
The past is gone and so it should be.

It is strange  
How small everything now seems to me  
I get a second chance  
And so I can see  
What all here is  
I didn't see in 1000 years  
What is behind me is over  
I'm finally free and forever.

I'm free, finally free  
Let go of the fear  
I'm free, finally free  
The perfect Kung Fu master is here  
Here I am the knight  
In the dark night  
And the fears left me  
The past is gone and so it should be.

Po sat down on the ground and looked at the village.

Tigress stood in the moonlight outside the palace. She had seen what just transpired between Shory and Po. She turned away, a look of resolve on her face and leaped. She flew through the air, finally landing on a rooftop in the valley below. She looked back up at the palace.

Tigress: This is what you trained me for, Master Shifu! *took off running*

The other four were right behind her.

Viper: Tigress!

Tigress: Don't try and stop me!

Viper: We're not trying to stop you!

Tigress: What?

Viper: We're coming with you!

Then the others joined her. Tigress smiled. They leaped off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Oogway stood under the peach tree, deep in thought. Shifu rushed in, emerging from the mist, extremely agitated.

Shifu: Master! Master!

Oogway: Hmmm?

Shifu: My students are on the way, to stop Tai Lung.

Oogway: That is not good...

He turned to face Shifu and stared at him, eyebrow raised.

Oogway:...If you don't believe that the Dragon Warrior can stop him.

Shifu: The panda? Master, that panda is not the Dragon Warrior. He wasn't even meant to be here. It is a misunderstanding.

Oogway: There are no misunderstandings.

Shifu: Yes, I know. You've said that already. Twice.

Oogway: Well, that was no misunderstanding either.

Shifu: Thrice.

Oogway: My old friend, the panda will never fulfill his destiny, nor you yours, until you let go of the illusion of control.

Shifu: Illusion?

Oogway: Yeah. Look at this tree, Shifu. I cannot make it blossom when it suits me, nor make it bear fruit before its time.

Shifu: But there are things we can control.

Shifu kicked the tree and a peach fell to his feet.

Shifu: I can control when the fruit will fall.

A peach fell on his head and Oogway chuckled. Shifu tossed the peach in the air, leaped up, and splitted it with a chop.

Shifu: And I can control-

Shifu punched the ground, creating a hole and placed the seed in it.

Shifu: -where to plant the seed. That is no illusion, Master.

Oogway: Ah, yes. But no matter what you do, that seed will grow to be a peach tree. You may wish for an apple, or an orange... but you will get a peach.

Shifu: But a peach cannot defeat Tai Lung!

Oogway: Maybe it can. If you are willing to guide it, to nurture it. To believe in it.

Oogway covered the seed with dirt.

Shifu: But how? How? I need your help, Master.

Oogway: No, you just need to believe. Promise me, Shifu. Promise me you will believe.

Shifu: I... I will try.

Oogway smiled, then glanced up at the sky, then back down to Shifu.

Oogway: Good. My time has come. You must continue your journey without me.

He handed his staff to a confused Shifu.

Shifu: What... what are you..?

Oogway backed away into the swirling fog.

Shifu: Master, you can't leave me!

The petals surrounded Oogway as he approached the cliff's edge.

Oogway: You must believe.

Shifu: Master!

Shifu ran after him. Oogway was engulfed by peach blossoms. As the winds settled, Shifu was revealed standing at the edge of a cliff.

Oogway was gone.

In the mountains…

The Five raced toward a rope bridge stretched between mountain  
peaks.

Tai Lung appeared at the other end of the bridge. He roared and  
raced toward them.

Tigress: Cut it!

The others slashed at the ropes securing the bridge to the mountain. Tai Lung was almost upon them when Tigress cut the final rope. But Tai Lung was too close. Tigress must launched herself into him. The two cats ended up in the middle of the bridge just as it started to tumble into the canyon below. The Five grabbed support ropes and held on for dear life.

Tai Lung: Where's the Dragon Warrior?

Tigress: How do you know you're not looking at her?

Tai Lung laughed. It echoed off the mountain walls.

Tai Lung: You think I'm a fool? I know you're not the Dragon Warrior. None of you!

The Five exchanged quick, worried looks.

Tai Lung: I heard how he fell out of the sky on a ball of fire, that he's a warrior unlike anything the world has ever seen.

The Five exchanged quick, confused looks.

Monkey: Po?

Tai Lung: So that is his name. Pooooo. Finally, a worthy opponent. Our battle will be legendary!

Tigress charged at him. The battle began. Tigress punched Tai Lung as he hanged from the bridge. But Tai Lung countered with a maneuver that sended Tigress slamming backwards through the bridge's wooden slats. Then Tigress got choked by the bridge's ropes. Monkey turned to Crane and Viper.

Monkey: We've got this. Help her!

Viper grabbed Tai Lung, which causeed him to let go of the ropes. Tigress plummeted down into the gorge... but Crane managed to catch her. Viper punched Tai Lung repeatedly with his own fist. Tai Lung managed to get a paw around Viper's throat.

Viper: Monkey!

Mantis was straining to hold the rope by himself.

Mantis: Go! Ack! What was I thinking?!

Monkey leaped into action, kicked Tai Lung in the chest and sended him crashing through the slats of the bridge. He got back to his feet and started running back to them on a single strand of rope.

Tigress: Mantis!

Mantis whipped his end of the rope, sended a sine wave shooted toward Tai Lung. The rope whipped Tai Lung in the face and he got tangled up. The Five saw their chance.

Tigress: Now!

Working as a team, the Five kicked Tai Lung's butt every which way. Tigress finally slashed the last rope holding up Tai Lung. He plummeted down... down... disappeared into the mist. Mantis whipped his end of the rope, returned his buddies safely to the mountain.

The Five looked relieved. But the relief was short-lived...

Tigress noticed that the other end of the bridge was circling the far mountain peak. Her eyes went wide with dread. The rope whipped up. But Tai Lung wasn't there.

With a crash, he suddenly appeared behind the Five.

Tai Lung: Shifu taught you well...

Tai Lung jabbed a finger at Monkey, who was instantly frozen.

Tai Lung: But he didn't teach you everything.

Tai lung lunged toward the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Next day Shory leaded Po through the mountains.

Po: Mistress Shory! Where are we going?

Shory just continued walking.

Later Shory was sitting beneath a tree. Winded and wheezed, Po slowly worked his way up the hill.

Po sat his gear down and looked around. Shory breathed in the morning mist as Po approached.

Po: You dragged me all the way out here for a bath?!

Po began to pat his armpits with water.

Shory: Po, we don't wash our pits in the Pool of Sacred Tears.

Po quickly stopped. Realized.

Po: The pool of...

Shory: You made no Kung Fu since 1000 years! We are here to prepare you for the battle against Tai Lung. Because this is the birthplace of Kung Fu.

They stood on rock shapes, that resemble an yin yang symbol.

Shory leaped atop one of the rocks and looked down at Po.

Shory: Do you want to protect the village again?

Po: *looked awestruck up to her* Yeah...

Shory: Good! Then I am your mistress again!

Po: Okay!

Tears of joy welled up in Po's eyes.

Shory: Don't cry.

Po: Okay.

Po sniffed the tears back and smiled.

Later Po's training unfolded - deep breathing exercises, balance tests, push ups, sit ups, climbing, etc.

After the training Shory put a bowl of dumplings on a boulder.

Shory: After you, panda.

Po: Thank you, Shory! *grabbed one of the dumplings in his chopsticks*

Shory: Enjoy.

Po raised the dumpling to his mouth. WHOOSH! Shory snatched the dumpling away and ate it himself.

Po: Hey!

Shory: I said you are free to eat. Have a dumpling.

Po reached again as Shory leaped across the table and kicked the dumpling into the air.

Po: Hey!

Shory ate it and Po scowled.

Shory: You are free to eat!

PO: *said upset* Am I?

Shory: *yelled challenged* Are you?!

Po and Shory held their chopsticks. Po slammed the table and sended the bowl of dumplings airborne. Back and forth, Po and Shory sparred, vied for the dumplings. Until there was only one left.

Shory tried every trick to keep the dumpling away from Po. She hidded it underneath one of the bowls. She used her chopsticks as weapons to smack Po's chopsticks away. She attacked Po with his bamboo staff.

But Po skillfully managed to best Shory for the final dumpling.

Shory: *smiled proudly* Now you're a strong warrior again! Eat the dumpling!

But Po tossed the dumpling into Shory's open hand.

Po: I'm not hungry... mistress.

Mistress and student bowed to each other.

Shory and Po walk after the training back to the palace. They came into the arena.

Shory: You have done well, Po.

Po: Done well? Done well?! I've done awesome! *swung his belly around and knocked Shory off balance.

Shory: *staggered back, regained her dignity* Don't forget, Po! The mark of a true hero is humility! *she leaned toward Po* But yes...you have done... *hit him playfully on the arm* ...awesome.

Po smiled at her. As they laughed, an indistinct figure appeared in the clouds behind them. It was Crane! He carried the five to the palace arena, crashed in a heap.

Po: *threw his backpack aside and ran over to them* Huh? Guys? Guys! They're dead? No, they're breathing! They're asleep?! No, their eyes are open.

Shifu came out of the palace and ran to them.

Crane: *struggled to lift his head* Master Shifu! We were no match for his nerve attack.

Shifu: He has gotten stronger.

Po: Who? Tai Lung? Stronger?

Shory: *was too shocked* Oh my….

Shifu started freeing the Five. First Viper, then Mantis, then Monkey released suddenly from his paralysis.

Monkey: He's too fast!

Shifu kneeled before Tigress and worked to free her.

Tigress: I thought we could stop him.

Shory: He could have killed you.

Mantis: Why didn't he?

Shory: So you could come back here and strike fear into our hearts. But it won't work! Because the Dragon Warrior will defeat him!

Shory and Po looked shocked at him.

Shory: *walked to him and regarded him* Ok! Who are you and what have you done with Shifu?

Shifu: I finally have come to my sense and certainly not without headaches. *held Oogway's staff*

Everyone knew what that meant.

Shory: *lowered her head* I'm so sorry, Shifu!

Shifu: Our only hope is the Dragon Warrior! *looked at Po* I believe in you!

Po: *smile* Thank you, Master Shifu! I will fight against Tai Lung! I will not disappoint you.

Shory: * was jealous* Echem...

Po: Oh! You too, mistress Shory! *bowed* But you must evacuate the Valley. You must protect the villagers from Tai Lung's rage. Because I can not see how someone will be killed.

Shory: *regarded him and saw his fear* Are you scared for villagers or for yourself?

Po: *sighed heavily* Both! Listen to me, all of you. I don't know if I survive it! It was an honor for me to know you.

Po saluted them,turned away and walked to the palace. Shory was heartbroken. Shifu stepped forward and kindly put an arm around her, pulled away.

Shory resisted for a moment, then let Shifu and the Five leaded her off.


	8. Chapter 8

In the evening Shory, Shifu and the Five arrived at the base of the stairs.

Shifu: We've got to get them out safely.

Monkey: *picked up a small child* Come, little one. Let's find your mama.

Shifu: Tigress, Viper, gather the southern farmers. Mantis, the north. Crane, light the way.

They split up and began helping the villagers evacuate. Shory stopped, turned to the Jade Palace and looked worried.

Shifu: *walked to her and put an arm around her* Do not worry, Shory! He will make it.

Shory: *continued to look worried to the palace* But what if he does not make it? He's like my own son. I had taken him as a baby. I've seen him grow up. He's my little roly-poly.

Shifu: *lifted her chin and looked into her eyes* He will make it. Believe it.

Shory smiled, looked again worried to the palace and walked with Shifu to the other.

At the Palace…

At the top of the stairs, Po looked upon the Valley, awaited his fate. With a gust of wind, Tai Lung appeared before him.

Tai Lung: Who are you?

Po: *looked serious* I am the Dragon Warrior, Kitty!

Tai Lung: You? You're a panda. A panda.

Po: Nice that you noticed it, Kitty.

Tai Lung: *smiled darkly* Where is Shifu? Did I scare him off?

Po: This battle is between you and me.

Tai Lung: So. That is how it's going to be?

Po: Yes, that is how it must be.

They fight. At last. Tai Lung punched Po clean through the doors of the Jade Palace.

Tai Lung: *came in and yelled at him* I rotted in jail for twenty years because of Shifu's weakness!

Po: Obeying your master is not weakness!

Tai Lung: He knew I was the Dragon Warrior! He always knew... But when Oogway said otherwise, what did he do? What did he do?! Nothing!

Po: *took a Kung Fu stance* You weren't meant to be the Dragon Warrior! That wasn't his fault!

Tai Lung: Not his fault? *knocked enraged over the Kung Fu artifacts and threw them at Po* Who filled my head with dreams?! Who drove me to train until my bones cracked?! Who denied me my destiny?!

Po: *dodged each attack* It was never his decision!

Po was kicked by Tai Lung into a column. Po climbed the column to the rafters. Tai Lung followed and sent them both crashing through the roof. Lightning flash. Grapped in mid-air, Tai Lung got his hands around Po's throat as they crashed back through the roof. They kicked apart. Po crashed to the floor and landed hard. Tai Lung bounced off the wall and threw a lantern to the floor. Flames were everywhere. Tai Lung's arms were aflame as he charged at Po.

Tai Lung: All I ever did, I did to make him proud! Tell me why I haven't done him proud?, Dragon Warrior! Tell me! Tell me!

A fiery punch sent Po skidding across the floor and crashing against the reflecting pool. The flames extinguished and Tai Lung extended his claws.

Po: He have always been proud of you. From the first moment, he have been proud of you. And it was his pride that blinded him. He loved you too much to see what you were becoming.

Tai Lung stopped in his tracks. Po waited. Tai Lung's expression was cold. He grabbed Po by the throat.

Tai Lung: How do you know all of that?

Po: *said weakly* Ufff… My spirit was 1000 years in the scroll! I felt hate and love of the people. I felt Shifu's love for you. But I saw darkness in your heart and gave Oogway a vision, that you're not the Dragon Warrior. And so I was right, because you have betrayed Shifu!

Tai Lung: You?! Youuuuuuu….. Arrrg…! *became furious, roared and tried to hit Po*

Po hit him with his last strength with his belly, so that Tai Lung flew out of the palace and landed hart on the arena.

Tai Lung was battered, but still defiant. Po went down the stairs and stood dangerously close to him.

Tai Lung: *breathed heavily* You... can't defeat me. You're just a big, fat panda!

Po grabbed Tai Lung's finger. Tai Lung's eyes went wide.

Po: I'm not a big, fat panda. I'm the big, fat panda. *his pinky popped up*

Tai Lung: *gasped* The Wuxi Finger Hold!

Po: Oh, you know this hold?

Tai Lung: You're bluffing. You're bluffing! You teacher didn't teach you that.

Po: Nope. I have created it. *he flexed his pinky* Skadoosh!

KA-THOOM!

A mushroom cloud appeared over the Valley, swept past Shory, Shifu, the Furious Five and the fleeing villagers.


	9. Chapter 9

A little later villagers emerged from hiding. Po walked out from the mist looking very much like the warrior from the opening dream.

Pig Shaw: Look! The Dragon Warrior.

As he neared a little, he looked at the villagers with fear, because he thought that they will exile him again.

Villagers cheer the Dragon Warrior. Shory emerged from the crowd.

Shory: That's my little roly-poly. That big, lovely kung fu warrior is my little roly-poly!

Po: *hugged her* Thanks, Mistress.

Shory hugged him back. Shifu and the Five appeared. Po took notice.

Po: Hey, guys.

Shifu: Master! *bowed deeply*

The others follow.

Furious Five: Master!

Po bowed back.

Shifu: *walked to him* Thank you, Po! You really are the Dragon Warrior. You have brought peace to this Valley. And to me. Thank you. Thank you, Po. *bowed again*

Po: Thank you, Master Shifu!

Mr. Ping: *screamed* In honor of the Dragon Warrior... Free tofu desert for everybody!

Villagers cheered.

Mr. Ping: With purchases.

Villagers frowned but went with Po to Ping's restaurant.

Shory and Shifu were still standing next to each other.

Shory: *blushed* Soooo...!

Shifu: *smiled and looked at her* Soooo...!

Shory: *walked closer to him* Do you have any plans for today?

Shifu: *grinned* I meditate today. But if you want to seduce me now, then it will not work. I am not interested in 1000 year-old women.

Shory: *became angry and attacked him* You bastard!

Shifu dodged, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her passionately. Shory was shocked, but then she kissed him back.

Po came out of the restaurant and was looking for Shory and Shifu. When he saw what they do, he grinned.

Po: Hey, you two! Get a room!

Shory and Shifu broke away from each other.

Shifu: *said in panic* That's not what you think, Panda!

Shory: *smiled shyly* We only train, Po!

Po: *rolled his eyes and said in sarcasm* Of course! What kind of training is that?

Shory: *thought* Eeeeeeh... Strengthening of the mouth.

Shifu: *whispered* What a ridiculous name!

Po: *grinned* Can you teach me that for the future?

Shory: *yelled at him* Then first, you need to find a woman! But the training you will do only when I die!

Po: *giggled* Then free yourself from the necklace. Then it goes faster.

Shory: Oh, you little... *attacked him playfully*

Po: *laughed* Want to get something to eat?

Shory: *sigh* Yeah!

Po, Shifu and Shory and went into the restaurant. Po had let go of his past and lived happy and honored.


End file.
